


Girls Like You

by blue_sweater



Series: Sexually Liberated Darcy Lewis [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy is a tease, F/M, Logan is possessive, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's obviously a one-night stand, but Logan can't help thinking about the girl.<br/>Darcy is sexually liberated and doesn't care much for what Logan thinks. He's just really good in bed.<br/>(Chapter one is the sex, and chapter two is a bit of plot - not really necessary but I wrote it anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics + title taken from "Last Chance To Lose Your Keys" by Brand New. Thanks for reading :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a thing! Check out Darcy's outfit for this chapter [here](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=128217912)

_It's girls like you that make me think I'm better off_  
 _home on a Saturday night, with all my doors locked up tight_  
 _I won't be thinking about you, baby..._

* * *

Logan didn't usually spend a whole lot of time thinking about the girls he slept with. He didn't have that sort of luxury. His life was mostly one-night-stands these days, mostly girls he didn't know, girls whose names he forgot by morning, whose numbers he didn't save to his phone, whose perfume made him scrunch his nose up when he found traces of it on his clothes the next day. He didn't like the idea of settling down, he didn't like commitment, he didn't like effort. He was used to disappointment and he was okay with using and losing women to keep himself satisfied. 

But when he fell into bed with Darcy, it was weird. Unlike most other girls, she didn't come talk to him, and she didn't initiate anything. Logan couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a girl and made a beeline for her. Usually the girls showed up beside him at the bar, with their compliments and their batting eyelashes and he would let himself be convinced to take them home. But he was the one who asked Darcy. 

He'd spotted her as soon as she walked in. She was wearing a sleek black dress which showed off her wicked curves, her hair fell in lazy waves, half-over one shoulder and falling into her eyes. She had big lips painted peach-pink and her eyes were sharp blue, prettier than anything he'd seen in a long time. She wore killer heels which gave her a beautiful sway to her hips when she walked and she drank slowly from her martini glass, running a fingertip round the rim of the glass before licking the salt from her finger.

And Logan wasn't the only one who had noticed. Every man in the room, taken or otherwise, had at least glanced at her, and there were several others whose eyes still lingered, still wanted. And Logan knew if he didn't make a move quickly, there would be a line of boys wanting to have a shot. 

So he threw back the last of his beer and wandered over to her. 

"You look too good for a place like this, sweetheart," he said, leaning on the bar next to her. He saw a few of the other hopeful men in his periphery looking disheartened as they missed their chance.

She shifted her gaze to Logan and gave him the once-over. He was taller than her, even with her wearing high-heels, and she seemed to approve. She raised one eyebrow and the corner of her lip twitched in an almost-smile. "I know," she replied. "That's the idea."

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Nope. Just needed a drink."

Logan waved down the barman. "Mind if I buy you another one?"

"I don't see why not."

The barman came over and Logan said, "Another beer for me and a martini for the lady."

As the barman went to get their drinks, Logan saw her smirk. "Long time since anyone's called me a lady."

Logan felt a smile tug at his own lips. "Maybe nobody's been treating you right."

"Maybe I don't want someone to treat me right," she said, and Logan was taken aback for a moment.

Their drinks arrived and Logan threw a note at the barman, not bothering to wait for change. "Then maybe I'm your man," he said, picking up his beer. "Name's Logan."

"I'm Darcy. Nice to meet you."

Logan forgets what else they said to each other. He remembered the way she winked at him and the way her lips wrapped around the olive from her drink and the smell of her - she wasn't wearing perfume, or if she was it had faded, and she smelled amazing to him. He remembered the way she tipped her head back to finish her martini and her neck stretched up and he wanted to mark that pale skin with his teeth and he moved closer to tell her as much, let her know that he was having trouble controlling himself when she looked so goddamn pretty and he had a place downtown they could go if she wanted.

He remembered what she said next. She gave him a knowing smile and said in a quiet voice, "You got any more drinks at your place?"

Of course he did. He let his hand slide down to the small of her back as he led her out to the street and they got a cab back to his place. Darcy waltzed into his flat like she owned it, glancing around at the sparse furniture, and she made some disparaging joke about the decor. Logan had rolled his eyes, found the Jacks and poured them both a glass. Darcy downed it like a shot and asked immediately for another, and Logan raised an eyebrow but obliged. He wasn't going to argue with the woman. 

The drinks got into her system quickly and not long after she pulled on his collar and told him in as many words that she wanted him to fuck her, and fuck her hard. Logan didn't even blink at that one. His hands found her waist and pulled her in close, and kissed her. It was all tongue and teeth and the strong taste of spirits, and Logan didn't hesitate to tug her hair, pull her head back, bite and worry at the perfect pale skin, and Darcy liked that. She told him so, told him he was perfect, he was just what she needed. Not some well-to-do guy who would make love to her sweetly and hold her like a porcelain doll. Logan's fingertips left bruises on her soft flesh and he liked the way they looked.

They tore off their clothes and fell into bed in a mess of sweat and hair and Darcy's sharp laughter followed by gasps and moans as Logan's hand went between her legs. He went to get protection but Darcy pulled him back and said she was on birth control and she wanted to feel  _all of him_ inside of her and he was not about to say no to that. He thrust inside her with one smooth motion and Darcy cried out, her eyes glazed over from alcohol and pleasure as Logan turned her onto her side and pulled her leg to his chest and fucked into her, hard and deep until she was writhing, clawing at the sheets, speechless for the first time that night.

They fit together so well and she felt so good and tight and hot around him, and it took all of Logan's willpower not to finish, waiting to see Darcy's eyes roll back and hear her choke on her scream as she peaked, body trembling as he fucked her through it, and then he leaned over her and thrust hard and fast until he came with a cry, pressing himself deep into her until he heard her whine.

He lay next to her, gasping for breath, pushing the hair from his eyes to stare at the rash he had left on her neck, watching the way her body moved as she breathed. He trailed his hands all over her body, gauging her reaction, her laughter and her gasps, and when he slid his hand between her legs, she made an approving sound and pressed back against him, her body arching as he circled her clit and slid his fingers between her wet lips to part her again. He shifted his hips to slip inside her once more, and relished the startled gasp she made at being filled again.

She made a passing comment about his stamina and he chuckled before he began to thrust into her again, slowly, lazily, bringing her to orgasm quickly and keeping still inside of her to feel the way her body tightened around him. All he wanted to do was watch her come over and over again, hear her cry out, hear her breath hitch in her throat.

But after round three at four in the morning, with Darcy falling from his lap with a satisfied, tired smile plastered on her face, they were both wrought out and he was done for. He fell asleep with his hand slung over her middle, his body just a little apart from hers, his face buried into her hair. 

And when he woke up, she was gone.


	2. The Morning After

_Forget everything you think you know about me  
This isn't high school_

* * *

Darcy knew who Logan was when she agreed to go home with him. She wasn't an idiot.

To her credit, it had been a complete coincidence when he happened to be at the bar she went to. He was right, it was a crappy place, and she looked way too good for it, but she had just finished up at some awful SHIELD charity gig where she had to make nice with a bunch of jerks in suits and ties and all she wanted to do was get a drink on the way home in a bar full of smoke and testosterone.

And hey, Wolverine happened to be there. Darcy knew he was pretty much off the radar these days so he must have been in town visiting Westchester. And she knew the reasonable thing to do would be to text Coulson and give him a heads up, just in case he wasn't aware. But she wasn't sure if he would turn up at an awkward moment when she was trying to do the dirty with said mutant, so she didn't text Coulson, at least not until the morning after.

She didn't regret that decision, because doing Logan was the best decision she'd made that week. She didn't usually like the whole caveman thing, but Logan had just the right amount of good-looking and charming to balance the over-masculinity and lack of fashion sense. And he was really cut, had the whole lumberjack thing going for him really well. And sex had been really good - like,  _wow_ , amazing, Logan was an animal in the sack (pun totally intended). Darcy liked to believe that a good orgasm would expel all the stress and negative energy from her body (so she could justify hanging in sleazy bars and sleeping with less-than-respectable playboys at parties), and Logan had well and truly cleaned her out.

But no amount of charm, muscles or mad sex skills could convince Darcy to leave her number in lipstick on his mirror. It was a one night stand, and if Logan found out she worked for Coulson he'd probably want nothing to do with her. Not to mention his record for keeping girlfriends alive was pretty dismal. 

So she had pulled her clothes back on, plus an oversized flannel shirt she nicked from his wardrobe - he had about a hundred of them, he wouldn't miss  _one_  - and caught a cab back to her apartment to clean up and go to work, shooting a text to her boss to inform him that she had seen Wolverine wandering around Lower Manhattan and might be worth keeping an eye out. 

To which Coulson replied,  _Dare I ask what you were doing in Lower Manhattan?_

Darcy smiled.  _What you don't know won't hurt you_. _  
_

_What I don't know ALWAYS hurts me. Don't be late for work._

* * *

As soon as Darcy walked into her office, she was greeted with Barton's stoic face as he sat in her chair with some strange device in hand. 

"Whatcha got there, Hawkguy?" she asked, hanging up her coat. 

He glanced up and said with a straight face, "Not sure. Might be radioactive."

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Put that thing back where it came from or so help me -"

"I said  _might_  be."

She threw up her hands. "Fine. Get outta my chair. Emails need checking."

"We gotta do a press conference. Meeting with Professor Xavier at ten and then journos at eleven."

"Who's we?"

"You, me, Coulson. Maybe Hill."

"You're not usually involved with X-People. Or press, for that matter. What did I miss?"

"Bit of a scuffle involving me and a certain Sabretooth in Soho. I was on duty. Makes it your business. And Sabretooth is a mutant. Making it Xavier's business too."

Darcy sighed. "Can't you just stay outta trouble? You make my job so difficult. Get  _out_ of my chair."

Clint gave her a lazy grin. "Doll, when I leave this room, you're leaving with me. We're already running late."

"But emails -"

"You ain't got anything interesting, I already checked. C'mon."

Darcy gave him her best glower before snatching her jacket up again and storming out with Clint in tow, and he gave the offending maybe-radioactive object to a passing office lackey. 

* * *

In her rush, she sort of maybe kinda forgot that Logan was, in fact, an X-Man. Was X-Man the proper singular noun? Saying he was an X-Men sounded wrong in her mind - whatever. He was there, and she wasn't really prepared for an awkward post-coital encounter with a mutant she had maybe sorta slept with like less than twelve hours ago. 

He noticed her presence before she had even walked into the room. When she opened the door, he was already facing her way, nostrils flared, eyes wide, obviously not expecting her to be there but able to smell her from a mile away with his freaky animal senses. She froze for a second in the door and Clint, not paying attention, walked into her and made her stumble. 

"Aw, sorry Darce."

"No, it's okay," she said, clearing her throat. "My bad."

She let her eyes fall from Logan's but she could still feel him watching her and she tried to figure out how she was supposed to escape without talking to him. The entire meeting was pretty boring and business-y, to be honest. Xavier was there with Storm and some young-looking blonde guy trying to grow a beard whose name she forgot pretty fast, along with Wolverine and this really hot dark-haired girl who introduced herself as Elizabeth, but Darcy knew she had one of those freaky X-Men code names and she was gonna find it out, cause damn.

Ahem. Yeah, Logan was still glaring at her. He was paying not very much attention to the meeting and only speaking up every now and then to confirm or deny something - was Sabretooth dangerous, was he able to negotiate, would he most likely try again - but otherwise kept his mouth shut, staring at Darcy who kept her eyes fixed on Coulson and/or Xavier, trying to take mental notes and do her job. 

When the meeting ended and Darcy was given the task of assisting the Professor with the press release, she tried to run away, staying close to Clint, but Logan caught up and said, "Got a minute?"

Darcy spun and tried not to look too horrified. "Uh, sorry. Busy, gotta help Clint with the, uh - the thing -"

She was hoping Clint would save her but she forgot how much of an unmitigated asshole he could be. He flashed a grin and said in a cheery voice, "Nope. Got that sorted. Seeya!"

Darcy's eyes went wide as she stared after him, barely able to believe he had left her alone when she was  _obviously_ in desperate need of saving, but then Logan had his hand on her arm and was pulling her out of earshot of his fellow X-Men, round the corner, before turning her to face him. His face said it all. 

"Uh. Hi?" she attempted. It was a pretty weak attempt, even by her standards. 

"Y'know, I've slept with a lotta girls, sugar, but you're the first one to properly piss me off for a long time. And I'm old, so when I say long time, I mean before you were born," he said, trying to keep his voice in check but not having a lot of luck. 

Darcy tried to keep it civil. "Look, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be here, it's as much of a surprise for me as it is for you. But I think -"

Logan was frowning as he cut her off. "You think I'm angry 'cause you work for Coulson?"

"Um, yeah?" Darcy was confused. "Wait, what are you upset about?"

"You takin' off this morning. And stealing one of my shirts."

Darcy did actually roll her eyes at that. "Oh my god, you've got a  _thousand_ of those shirts, and it was cold out -"

" _Darcy -_ "

"Alright, I apologise for leaving without saying anything, it was a dick move," she said, conceding. "I admit that it wasn't my finest moment. But going to a low-brow bar to find an easy fuck isn't about to go onto my resume, and hooking up with Wolverine is definitely something I'd rather keep under wraps." _  
_

Logan made an unimpressed snorting sound. "Sleeping with me ain't anybody's finest moment. But I ain't an _easy fuck_."

She sighed loudly. Of course he would take it personally. Trust a man to jump ship after every hook-up and not worry about the consequences, but as soon as a girl does it to him, it's a crime against humanity. She tried to keep calm and not emit any of her usual 'fuck the patriarchy' vibes, but that was difficult when she was arguing with a man like Logan. "Jesus, this isn't about your masculinity. Trust me when I tell you that's intact, alright? I thought it was a one-night stand, and you're not exactly a commitment junkie. You sow your wild seeds as much as the next man."

"I have the decency to talk to the person I have the liberty of fucking."

"I don't have that  _liberty_ , man. I have a job and I have my own ass to cover. And no offense, your ability to keep girlfriends alive and kicking is _really_ terrible -"

Darcy wasn't expecting that to hit a nerve but she supposed, in retrospect, it was an unfair remark and might have been crossing a line. But when Logan grabbed a hold of her neck and held her fast to the wall, driving the breath out of her as his body pressed up against hers, she decided that he crossed a line, too.

So she took a moment to get her breath back before she said quietly, "Mind the goods, Logan."

He let go. He hadn't really been holding her tight, it had just been a warning. But he was still right up against her, and she could smell cigar and leather and despite the thorough fucking she'd had last night, it still worked wonders for her. 

"Look, I'm sorry," she said, trying to be gentle. "I thought it was a clear no-strings situation. I wasn't trying to offend you."

"I ain't -" he began, before he stopped himself. Yeah, they both knew he was offended. He composed himself before speaking again, his eyes leaving hers for the first time. "I don't get girls runnin' out on me much."

"I can tell."

"I want you," he said.

Darcy stared down to see there was a little bit of tenting going on in those tight jeans of his. "I can tell," she repeated. "But I think that's less about you being attracted to me, as it is about you being such a  _man_ about wanting what you can't have, which is me wearing fuck-me heels and begging for you to take me. Cause trust me, that ain't happening right now, handsome."

She prodded him in the chest and he stepped back. "If you want my number, or my panties for your collection or whatever, here's my card," she said, pulling a business card from her bag. "And we can talk like actual human beings, seeing as we're talking now and not just getting drunk and fucking. Because, as much fun as that is with you, it's  _infinitely_ more complicated now we know each other. I'm not having sex right now to appease your boner because I wasn't raised in a barn and I have a press conference to go to with your boss."

"Xavier isn't my -"

"He's your boss, and if I bone you in a broom cupboard now, I will not be able to look him in the eye for the rest of the day, he can see everything up here," she said, tapping her forehead. "Despite the fact I know how good at the sex you are, I'm doing my best to keep my work and my private life separate. That's why I was at the dingy bar in the first place, remember?"

Logan looked less angry now, but still annoyed. But that was just any man with a boner who wasn't about to get laid. Whatever. 

"Alright," he said. "Apology and phone number accepted."

She breathed a sigh of relief. That went well, considering he probably didn't get told 'no' very often. Darcy was about to make some disparaging comment about 'who's a good Wolverine? _You are_!' when Logan grasped her jaw and lowered his lips to hers. She was about to protest but it was a slower and much more intimate kiss than any they had shared the previous night. He dipped his tongue into her mouth slowly and pulled a whimper from her throat, moving so precisely Darcy wondered if time had slowed right down and she was just frozen with Wolverine's wonderful tongue down her throat -

But he pulled away, and said with a small smile, "I'll call you next time I'm in town."

"Yeah," she managed. "Do that. But uh - no strings?"

"No strings is fine, sweetheart. But next time you sleep with me, you stay for coffee, or at least let me eat you out before you leave."

Yeah, Darcy was _so okay_  with that. Cause Logan might be an over-possessive manly man with an ego the size of a small planet who was probably the most frustrating person to be sexually involved with, but he was really good at sex. And if he wanted to oblige her again sometime, she was fine with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows, maybe Wolverine might visit again! Leaving that open in case I get inspiration later on but for now it's wrapped up. Bookmark if you want to keep tabs on the Logan x Darcy shenanigans. Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> holla at me on tumblr! [blue--sweater](http://blue--sweater.tumblr.com)


End file.
